horrorroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Skyrim's Next Top Model
''SKYRIM'S NEXT TOP MODEL is on an indefinite hiatus. It is in the process of being replaced by The Sims Next Top Model. '' SNTM: Cycle One *‡ = Mini challenge win *Riane was the first contestant in the series with three wins. *For the season, Riane was the only contestant to be in the top for six consecutive weeks. *Ushag was the first contestant to spend four weeks as one of the worst. *Ahdanji was the first contestant to make it to the finale without being in the bottom once. *Episode 5 had no elimination as the girls were seen to have more potential, they were both eliminated two weeks later in the double elimination however. **Also Episode 7 was the first double elimination. SNTM: Cycle Two *‡ = Mini challenge win *Vilda was the first contestant with four main challenge wins. SNTM: Teams (Cycle Three) *‡ = Mini challenge win *Cycle 3 is the first (and currently only) team cycle with 5 characters from Team Melanie and 5 from Team Annie. **This is also the first cycle with characters not made by Melanie. **This is also the first cycle featuring a non-canon elder scrolls race, the Ningheim. *Colette was the first contestant to spend five consecutive weeks in the bottom. *Episode 7 had no elimination as the judges felt Ruby and Colette had more potential but they both wound up facing each other in the bottom again the next week. SNTM: Cycle Four *‡ = Mini challenge win *Harmony is the first character Melanie created in TESV: Skyrim, she was first created on Xbox and was recreated on the PC. *Shovak is the first Orc to have a win out of any cycle. *Episode 7 saw the return of an eliminated contestant, Harmony. SNTM: Canon (Cycle Five) The fifth cycle includes 10 new girls, each a canon character from TESV: Skyrim. : Confirmed Contestants: *Julienne Lylvieve, Breton - Dragon Bridge, Haafingar Hold *Carlotta Valentia, Imperial - Whiterun, Whiterun Hold *Aela the Huntress, Nord - Whiterun, Whiterun Hold *Saffir, Redguard - Whiterun, Whiterun Hold *Elisif the Fair, Nord - Solitude, Haafingar Hold *Seren, Redguard - Dawnstar, The Pale Hold *Vivienne Onis, Breton - Solitude, Haafingar Hold *Nenya, High Elf - Solitude, Haafingar Hold *Karina, Imperial - Falkreath, Falkreath Hold *Grelka, Nord - Riften, The Rift Hold *‡ = Mini challenge win *In Episode 5, Elisif won the challenge but was disqualified from the competition. *Elisif is the first and only contestant to be disqualified. *Episode 7 saw the return and subsequential elimination of Grelka. SNTM: All Stars Cycle 6 will include 14 girls from the first five cycles. : Confirmed Contestants *Ahdanji, Khajiti - Cycle One, Runner-Up *Nela, Nord - Cycle One, Eliminated 7th (5th Place) *Joldi, Nord - Cycle One, Eliminated 4th (8th Place) *Milah, Argonian - Cycle One, Eliminated 8th (4th Place) *Perth, Breton - Cycle Two, Runner-Up *Eiruki, Nord - Cycle Two, Eliminated 13th (4th Place) *Angeline, Breton - Cycle Three, Runner-Up *Colette, Breton - Cycle Three, Eliminated 8th (3rd Place) *Ielka, Nord - Cycle Three, Eliminated 5th (6th Place) *Alva, Nord - Cycle Three, Eliminated 6th (5th Place) *Harmony, Imperial - Cycle Four, Runner-Up *Sonja, Nord - Cycle Four, Eliminated 4th (7th Place) *Karina, Imperial - Cycle Five, Eliminated 8th (3rd Place) *Aela, Nord - Cycle Five, Eliminated 7th (4th Place) '' *‡ = Mini challenge win *In episode 6, Perth set the record for most main challenge wins, surpassing the record set by both herself and Harmony. *In episode 6 the remaining two teams were dissolved, making it every woman for themselves.